


A Second, A Day, A Century

by maplegriffin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I think that's it - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, for now, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplegriffin/pseuds/maplegriffin
Summary: Collection of fics in the League of Legends universe. Exploring the champions' romantic relations or lack of thereof.





	1. Shen

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can say this is inspired by TCFactory's fic collections, but this started out with romantic themes. A friend of mine and I started writing a collection of fics involving romantic pairings for the champions (with us each writing who we shipped that champion with). I kind of wanted to post mine in a collection-ish thing, so here I am.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my blabbering. I hope you enjoy :3c

i. Shen

 

 

 

Using this point of view as a base: ([link](https://www.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/4crwuw/zed_was_right_all_along/))

 

Warnings: somewhat graphic gore description??? (A beheading) | not really graphic fight scenes ‘cause I don't really know how to write ‘em | I tried my best with the angst :/ | I might have um...not stuck to the lore as close as I thought

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> “The Eye is blind to fear, to hate, to love – to all things that would sway equilibrium.”

 

 

  

Before Master Kusho finished his sentence, Zed had already begun shaking his head in disagreement.

 

“You're harming innocents? In the name of your twisted sense of _balance_? I will never accept your ways.”

 

“Very well then.”

 

Kusho lunged at him, a hidden blade unsheathed. Zed cried out in surprise before parrying the attack with his own blades while stepping back.

 

His hopes of reconciliation were shattered, his former master was not the man Zed once believed he was. In frustration, he attacked Kusho, not expecting his blades slicing through flesh. _Weak fool_ , the voice whispered.

 

Zed let the voice guide his actions, ducking blows and retaliating with stabs while barely matching Kusho’s skill. There was a reason the man was the head of the Kinkou.

 

Just as Kusho was about to stab him in the chest, Zed instinctively summoned a shadow behind the older man and switched places with it. At the same time, Zed and his shadow sank their blades into Kusho’s shoulders before pulling back. The head fell to the ground with a sickening thud, body following shortly after.

 

Apathetically staring at the corpse, Zed grabbed the head, as a prize or trophy, he wasn't sure. While he was here, might as well take the box as well.

 

The box’s maroon coloured lid and the black base was the same as the day Zed had first heard the voice. He could hear murmurs of indistinguishable sounds growing louder and louder as he walked closer.

 

They were screaming by the time Zed stood before the box, eerily silent once he touched it. The bonds wrapping the box were still intact and the ninja planned to keep them that way, for a while, at least.

 

Heart pounding, Zed picked it up, surprised with the lightness, especially compared to the head of Kusho in his other hand.

 

Glancing at his former master’s face had reminded Zed of other things. Or more specifically, a certain son of the master.

 

Zed hurried his pace towards the temple entrance, mind set on one thing: Shen had to have known of the Kinkou’s hidden purpose.

 

He has to, doesn't he? He was the one who had been groomed from birth to take Kusho’s place. Shen wasn't the true Eye of Twilight, didn't act like the Eye until after that wretched _demon_  had been caught. Khada Jhin had changed all three of them, but especially Shen.

 

After those four long years, Shen had slowly accepted his place as the Eye. Had slowly let Kusho moulded him into the perfect successor. Had slowly left Zed behind, alone.

 

Zed growled at the weak grip he had of his memories, of his feelings upon the matter. He had other things to take care of.

 

The sun was setting as he stepped to the entranceway. As the waning sunlight spreads across the courtyard, Zed could see that his students were agitated, eager for blood.

 

The next moments were a blur, thrusting the box into a trusted student's hands, throwing Kusho’s head at Shen, ordering his students to eradicate the Kinkou when Shen didn't give him an answer, throwing himself into the fight.

 

He did all that while feeling a stoic gaze on his figure. It was unsettling, Shen had become almost unreadable to him, after the "tutelage" of the Elders. Zed had given up when Shen wasn't the same as he was before, after countless invitations to hang out before he was exiled. Zed had nearly lost all hope until today.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

No matter how much Shen tried hiding it, he couldn't quite conceal the anger and rage and frustration (and betrayal and pain and remorse) of Zed killing his father. The head at his feet was proof of that.

 

Akali must have sensed the tension in his posture, but as she reached out to try and counsel him, Shen gave a slight shake of his head.

 

As he stared at his former partner, he couldn't quite answer, couldn't quite find the words to say.

 

So hence, his - _no longer his, no longer a match, an item, a pair, no longer anything together_ \- hotheaded, former partner had taken his lack of words to offence, shouting, “Kill the Kinkou!”

 

With that, the shadows burst into life, as the previously hidden ninjas revealed themselves. There were few, but their skills clearly matched and perhaps surpassed some of the Kinkou’s greatest.

 

That had jolted Shen out of his thoughts. Keeping his gaze on Zed, he told Kennen to escort the most vulnerable out and to spread the word to either fight for time or flee.

 

“Akali.” She was attentive in an instant. “Go with him, our first priority is to get them out. I will stay here and fight.”

 

She scowled at him but nodded. Before she left she gave a short, “take care of yourself.”

 

“You too.”

 

Shen took a deep breath before dashing towards a familiar face, unsheathing his steel sword. He took a hit before giving his own thrust, killing the ninja Kei had been fighting.

 

Kei gave him a tired thanks while Shen told him to flee, internally grimacing at the former’s arm wound.

 

The ninja listened while Shen dove back into the fight, trying to find Zed again amidst all these bodies. The courtyard was already spilled with blood, screams of pain filling his ears, the smell of iron nearly driving him nauseous.

 

Shen just barely sensed the blade from behind, putting an extra burst of speed into his stride before turning around to face Zed.

 

Their blades clashed against each other, the clang of the metal ringing in Shen’s ears. They backed up before going head-to-head once again, this dance old, yet familiar.

 

“Guess you're too much of a daddy’s boy to answer some harmless questions.”

 

“The Kinkou’s intentions are no longer your business.” Shen drew back his blade before striking to meet Zed’s, blow for blow.

 

The whole duel felt longer than it should have, like all of their spars had been, but Shen had to be aware of the shadows when Zed had wanted to gain the upper hand. It was more difficult than he thought, having sustained minor blows to his back and arms when he was too late to block.

 

He knew he should get going once he saw the blue flare, it's meaning clear as day to him. Akali and Kennen were ready to leave, as soon as possible.

 

The Eye ducked a slash towards his head before forcing Zed back with multiple offensive strikes before pivoting on his foot and dashing away. Shen skittered to a stop in the middle of a clearing, taking a few deep breaths before starting the teleportation “spell”. He closed his eyes before opening them again, a bright gold taking the place of the brown. He saw souls of his fellow Kinkou, Zed’s students and-

 

He finally found the ones he had been looking for, focusing on Akali’s and Kennen’s souls, centring on their location.

 

Shen was just finishing muttering the incantation when Zed quietly entered the clearing.

 

“Going to see the little rat and girl now?” The word had been spat out, bitterness and disgust coating it like molasses.

 

Shen narrowed his eyes as he felt his body begin to dissolve. “Do not tell me you are jealous. You lost that privilege when you left.”

 

Zed uncovered his mouth before spitting on the ground. His voice was nearly a growl when he spoke, “So what if I am? We never officially ended it. And besides, you didn't know what went on in the temple, didn't ever tell me of the Kinkou’s true purpose.”

 

Shen didn't answer, realization and shame closed his mouth, but he quickly shut those emotions down.

 

Strangely enough, Zed just stood there, observing with his dark gaze. Even though Shen had seen those eyes every day, up until Zed was exiled, there was that new crimson edge to it that made Shen shiver slightly.

 

He knew Zed could easily interrupt the teleportation, but he didn't move from his current spot, bracing an arm against a tree. And as Shen faded away, he heard from Zed one last time;

 

“ _Balance is a lie - we are the true ninjas_.”

 

 

 


	2. Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux deals with angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be more sibling-related than I thought it would rip. Also, the numbering is on purpose.

 

iv. Lux

 

Warnings: nothing really, just some angsty feelings |  emotional hurt/comfort | tried to stick close to the lore

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **"The light inside is what makes me different, and I'm always careful where I shine it."**  

 

 

 

Luxanna Crownguard is known as a friendly and joyous, bright girl within Demacia. What they didn’t know was that she wielded magic beyond their imagination. She has powers that reflect the personality she desires to show others, but it’s all an illusion, because we all get hurt when we stare at the sun, right? That’s why she's not really Lux when she talks to people, not truly her because she has to give these people some sort of protection, right?

 

It’s definitely one of the reasons why Lux has to keep to herself, why she’s such a private person. She may get to know people, but people don’t really get to know the real Luxanna Crownguard. She never lets them close enough, Kahina and the rest of the Radiant Ones may know about her magic and she may be more open to them about some things, but Lux never shows them the real her.

 

Maybe that’s why she fell for them, told them all about her, only to wake up one morning with no one by her side. Lux would never admit it, but she was starved for attention and affection. Her parents were both so distant and they didn’t really understand, and Garen was away all the time, and those times that he was back, he would be found preaching about the magnificence of Demacia.

 

Where had gone that loving family that Lux had grown up with? Did it have something to do with that incident of finding her magic? Not that they really knew of it. Did it have something to do with Garen training with the Dauntless Vanguard and leaving? Did it have something to do with Lux turning away from helping run her family’s estate?

 

They helped her understand that it wasn’t her fault. That wasn’t and it will never be. They taught her to love herself, so she can love others. They encouraged her to practice her magic, helped her gain knowledge of controlling and being one with her magic. That it wasn’t a force to fight but to fight /with/.

 

They left one morning, though, day, night; Lux didn’t think it mattered anymore. She felt depressed and anxious for days, because on one hand, what if they told everyone about her magic? On the other, what if they had been hurt or kidnapped or-

 

No. She couldn’t continue that thought. Besides, she should get up, right? Lux glanced out the window. The sun was already high in the sky. Cursing, she threw off the covers and hurried to get ready for her duties. There was a knock on the door as Lux struggled to get on her boots. “Just a second!”

 

“Lux?” That voice sounded so familiar yet so foreign that she froze.

 

“Garen?” Her voice came out strangled and squeaky.

 

It’s been so long since she last saw her brother. Lux was wondering if she was seeing an illusion, but as Garen stepped forward with bruises and bandages littering his body, she decided she didn’t care and threw her arms around her older brother.

 

“I thought that you were gone for a few more days?”

 

Garen shrugged in her embrace but didn’t provide any details. Lux didn’t prod, he was alive, that was all that really mattered to her at the moment. As Lux pulled back, she noticed Garen wincing at a what was probably a bruise under his ribcage.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I will be fine,” Garen says, “but I did not come here to talk about myself.”

 

Lux blinked at him, mind blank as to what he wanted to talk about. Their last serious conversation hadn’t exactly gone as well as she would have liked, they had parted ways with stiff smiles and only reconciled when they were informed of Garen’s year-long assignment. Even then, neither of them mentioned any trace of the argument they had. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought back to that conversation, it was about -

 

“I, uh, wanted to say that I was sorry and I have done a lot of thinking while I was away.” He says, and Lux feels her eyes widen. Garen ducks his head for a few seconds before abruptly looking up, eyes filled with a determination that she usually saw during his training. “I was wrong to accuse you of that, first and foremost. Second, you are my sister, you deserve better than the prejudice that is so ingrained into our society, and the fact that you had to hear it from your own brother.”

 

Garen ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck, a familiar habit that Lux was glad to see, “Third, I want to say that you are _not_ useless. You can be whoever you want to be, and more than that.”

 

Lux feels trapped by his words and his steady brown gaze.

 

“Your ambition and skill can lead us to better places. Such as in a society where power is not frowned on, no matter what shape or form. All I can do is fight Demacia’s battles, lead the armies, uphold the current state of our world. You are so much better than that, Lux, do you understand?”

 

Lux nodded, numb. Garen genuinely smiled at her, moving for a hug and Lux leapt into his arms. She could feel herself barely containing her sobs and the gratefulness bleeding out of her. She had stayed up night after night, wondering if her brother really hated her. Wondering if he cared about her at all. Lux guessed she had her answer now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3c


End file.
